A Brief History of Shikaku and Yoshino
by lovesrainscent
Summary: A brief history of the most undeniably canon couple in all of Naruto.


**Title: A Brief History of Shikaku and Yoshino**

**Author:** Lovesrainscent

**Rating: ** T

**Summary: ** Inspired by the 20_truths lj community. A brief history of the best canon couple in all of Naruto.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these Naruto characters and stand to make no profit from posting this story.

**A Brief History of Shikaku and Yoshino  
**

Nara Shikaku was not the first boy Yoshino ever kissed. However, he was the only one who ever held her as if he was never letting go. That was twenty years ago and he still holds her like that when he kisses her so maybe he meant it after all.

He _was _the first and only boy she ever slept with. Just like some sappy romance novel, he was her first and she was his last. They're both old-fashioned enough to be satisfied that that's the way it should be.

Yoshino almost got into a bar fight over Shikaku once, long ago. Some doe-eyed, honey-blond, candy-assed village girl with big tits like Tsunade's was getting all flouncy around _her_ boyfriend. It took Inoichi and Chouza both to hold Yoshino back, struggling to remind her that it did_ not _do the name of shinobi any good if she were to take out one of their _own_ villagers. Shikaku was too drunk to know what was going on.

Shikaku was _not_ too drunk to know what was going on. He just lets Yoshino think that. In secret, to this day he is insufferably pleased that she was willing to get into a bar fight...over him.

Shikaku was unconcious the night they brought him to the medical center with the gashes on his face after a mission went disastrously wrong. The kunai had been tipped with a poison that prevented complete healing, he would always be scarred despite Tsunade's best efforts. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Tsunade's face, but the first words he said were "Where's Yoshino?"

Surprisingly, Yoshino is not truly jealous of Tsunade. She knows there are a few women like Tsunade that all men can't help but love. But she is also smart enough to know that in this life, if you are a very lucky kunoichi, there will be one man that will love all of you, even the bitchy part. And one's all you need. Yoshino considers herself one very lucky kunoichi.

Early on in his relationship with Yoshino, Shikaku realized that having a best friend who was a florist was one of the smartest decisions he ever made. Inoichi has saved his butt numerous times and not always on the battlefield.

Although fond of Inoichi, Yoshino has a soft spot in her heart for Shikaku's other best friend. Chouza loves to eat and Yoshino loves to cook.

Yoshino has always been slightly envious that_ her_ best friend, Inuzuka Tsume, has both a daughter and a son. She and Shikaku had a daughter once, long ago, before Shikamaru was even born. She only lived one day though and they never talk about her now. Shikamaru doesn't even know he had a sister. But Yoshino remembers . And so does Shikaku.

The first little house they lived in after they were married burned to the ground one winter due to an electrical fire. The first thing Yoshino gave him as a welcome home present the day they moved into their new house was a new Shogi set. That night he gave her Shikamaru.

They don't play Shogi with each other very often. She's capable of beating him, they're actually fairly evenly matched. But she's a piss-poor loser and hates it if he 'lets' her win. Either of those two outcomes usually results in no sex so Shikaku chooses not to play.

The hardest battle Shikaku ever fought in was the night the Kyuubi attacked. Shikamaru was eighteen days old. It took an effort of sheer willpower to stay on the front lines and defend the village when what he wanted most in the world was to get to Yoshino and Shikamaru and just get them OUT of there. He was ashamed of himself for even having those thoughts until he looked in Inoichi's face and realized he wasn't the only one.

Just before Shikamaru's first birthday they had the biggest fight ever. She was so angry she left, taking the baby with her. She stayed at Tsume's two days. During that time they both realized that they were terrified of life without the other. Such co-dependence is probably decidedly unhealthy...but there you have it. Besides, the make-up sex was incredible.

She nags her husband and her son because she loves them and wants them to be their best. They grumble and complain about it, but if she didn't do it, they'd honestly wonder if she had stopped loving them.

Shikaku and Yoshino both actually think that Temari would be pretty good for Shikamaru. They just hope he doesn't move all the way to Suna. Out of the house? Yes. To Suna? No.

Like most women, Yoshino frequently fantasizes about having two men at one time...one to cook and one to clean.

In the winter, her hands and feet are like ice when she comes to bed. She giggles and snuggles up against him. He grumbles and calls her 'troublesome' but still warms her up in the best way possible.

She has no idea why he puts up with someone as bitchy as her but she's glad he does.

He has no idea why she puts up with someone as lazy as him but he's glad she does.

Twenty years ago, when they were young and stupid ninja, if someone had told them that the best part of their lives would be growing old together they would have rolled their eyes and said 'yeah, right.' Now they know that it's true.

_**A/N: ** Originally written in "20 truths" format. The original is on my blog.  
_


End file.
